Belladonna
Belladonna, also known as Bella by her owner Harrington, is a winged boogie whippet and Annabelle's satanic cousin who serves as one of the main antagonists (along with Carface) in the TV show, All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series and the main antagonist in the holiday film, An All Dogs Christmas Carol. She also returns as the main antagonist in The Return of Steele, the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet and Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame as a titular character alongside Vixen, Lady Blue and Dreamer. She is the tertiary antagonist of The King of Hell alongside fellow All Dogs Go to Heaven villain Red and Mirage. Belladonna is voiced by Bebe Neuwirth who also voiced Mirage in the Aladdin TV series and her cousin from All Dogs go to Heaven 2 onwards. Appearance She is an anthropomorphic whippet who also stands out as an inversion of her cousin, being purple with a spiked collar, leather jacket, and bat-like wings in contrast to Annabelle's halo, angelic robe (though her wearing that is intermittent), and angel wings. She also has a deeper, more aggressive voice compared to her cousin's higher-pitched and orderly tone (a given as Belladonna and Annabelle were both voiced by Bebe Neuwirth). While in the Anthro Saga, Belladonna wears her jacket and a dark green skirt, in War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet she only wears her collar. In The Puppy and the Peacock however, Belladonna goes bare not even having her collar. When she becomes the main animal antagonist however in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Belladonna is quite literally a normal dog as she does not have the bat wings she possesses nor does she have the leather jacket she wears or the extra fur on her head tied like hair in a band. Her paws are also shown in a lot more realistic light in this story. In the story, she does not wear her normal spiked collar when her owner Harrington brings her to meet his boss at Chicheley Hall because her owner brings her in, she is leashed but has a choke chain around her neck. She does however wear her collar after capturing Lady Blue, her collar also has a silver name tag on it that is in the shape of a star or a pentagram; engraved in that name tag is Belladonna's name; when Harrington takes her and a captured vixen home however at Ascott House he takes her collar off and it stays off for the whole story. Belladonna's collar remaining off for the rest of the story also allows Vixen to kill her. Literature The Puppy and the Peacock: While she does not appear in the story The Puppy and the Peacock, Belladonna appears in a story told to Angel and Scamp by Balto: After the events of Balto II, Niju flees to the forest where he finds Belladonna who persuades him to make his own wolf pack and rules the forest with him. Once Niju is captured by hunters, she also helps Niju escape from his cage, cause havoc on a ship and eventually sink it by knocking a lantern over which sets the ship on fire. War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: Belladonna is the main antagonist of the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. War of the Wild: in this story she is a retired criminal who also worked as Zira's partner in crime. Unlike in her original appearances, Belladonna suffers from split personalities having a good personality which she has at a dinner party watched by Charmer and Ranger and a more dominant, evil personality which is awoken when she arranges to meet Shere Khan about Zira. This evil personality eventually takes over Belladonna and she attacks Zira accusing her of being a charlatan freeing Ranger and Charmer in the process, much to the fascination of Shere Khan who believes that the lioness and the whippet will both destroy each other with any luck. The battle soon escalates outside where Belladonna activates her glider's respective machine guns and fires upon Zira, but unknown to the pair of them is that they are pursued by Ranger and Charmer. Belladonna shoots Zira down but the latter escapes through a portal, the whippet is later confronted by Ranger and she throws him off and into the water. But this time Charmer isn't there to help him as she has gone in pursuit of Zira. Belladonna confronts Zira and Charmer again at the former's hideout, where she knocks Zira out and takes the generator. She then captures the lioness and the vixen and takes them against Zira's warnings into the portal. The portal takes the three of them to a power station where Belladonna holds Charmer and Zira hostage, hanging them by their wrists over a vat of toxic chemicals. First she lifts them then once Ranger interferes, Belladonna lowers the pair in rapidly and disappears into another dimension only to later knock Ranger out of the sky almost into the chemicals dangling him upside down by holding his leg. But Ranger pulls himself up and pushes Belladonna into the portal. She later falls out of the portal unconscious whilst Ranger saves Charmer and Zira then destroys the generator. But whilst Belladonna activates another portal, she is warned that if she goes in then she will be trapped there but once again Belladonna takes no notice saying that she would rather take her chances in purgatory than be defeated by him. But unknown to Ranger, the generator has just enough energy to get her to Zira's old hideout where she swears revenge on Charmer, Zira and Ranger. Terror of the Whippet: Belladonna first appears to modify the portal generator by miniaturizing it and for a while, the generator seems to work well. With it, she bombs a van to distract Ranger and when it works, she prepares to kill him by bombing him and when that fails she sends him on a wild goose chase where she becomes ultimately shocked that her foe should be more intelligent than her. Much to her enemies' shock she later invites them to a celebration which Zira cannot attend because of her criminal background. Here she sits next to Ranger or at least along the table from him, and later encounters him again after he causes a distraction by throwing highly explosive chemicals into a fireplace. She later captures him and flies him over Cambridge before he confronts her on top of the King's College Chapel. When he fights her, she puts him out of action then pulls out the trump card; the generator and vanishes preparing to kidnap Charmer. She takes on the form of Vixen to gain Charmer's trust but then turns into her true form and kidnaps her taking her this time to the Christ Church Cathedral where she is held at gunpoint by Zira who allows Ranger to attack her and they both fall off the roof, though Ranger pulls himself up Belladonna tricks the fox into helping her up by turning into his mother. Then once she is helped up, she reverts back to Belladonna and blasts him with magical energy. She also bombards him with bombs before he can reach Charmer who begins to wake up and slide dangerously close to the edge of the roof also releasing a gas that begins to affect Zira, however as Belladonna gets to her feet she loses her footing and comes dangerously close to falling. However she recovers and throws Charmer and Zira off the roof leaving Ranger distraught and frantically trying to search for the former, the whippet later fights Zira above the Oxford skies and throws her off. While Zira swears that nothing can keep her enemies from her, Belladonna tries to counter this point by activating the generator but it fizzles and dies forcing her to land on the grounds of the Christ Church College to fix it and when she does, she activates it but it turns into a black hole and sucks her into it. At first, Ranger refuses to save her but ultimately convinces himself to do it with Charmer. Belladonna tries to grab hold of Charmer but as the evil one takes over her mind permanently she begins to pull on Charmer's leg and tries to pull her into the portal. Belladonna is defeated when Zira pushes her into the portal trapping her and the lioness in purgatory forever. Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: In the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Belladonna is the main animal antagonist as this story's antagonists appear as humans. It is also in this story where she is not shown in a devilish light and is quite literally shown in a normal light as she does not have the extra fur on her head that is tied like bunches of hair with a band like Annabelle and she does not have the bat like wings that she normally possesses. Nor does she have the leather jacket she normally wears or the spiked collar she wears at first (when Harrington first brings her in to Chicheley Hall, she has a choke chain around her neck.) It is also this story where she is a pet being the pet whippet of one of the human antagonists and a photographer by the name of Harrington. At first, her role is very minor only being present when Harrington arrives at Chicheley Hall in Buckinghamshire and gives his boss his camera. Belladonna is also shown in this light as being like Bullseye in the sense that Harrington gives her very little leash space; unlike Bullseye however, Belladonna shows no signs of abuse and as shown later Harrington's treatment of her is the same as Red/Scarface's treatment of Lady Blue in The Return of Steele (very good). She later watches a thirty five picture long slideshow with some sense of victory and malice and leaves with her owner when he is sent on his way (the thirty five pictures are comprised of ten pictures of Vixen on her own, ten pictures of Dreamer on her own, ten pictures of Lady Blue on her own and five pictures of Vixen and Dreamer together). Belladonna is later seen in the boot of her owner's car with her prisoner who is in a cage, and it is this time where she wears the spiked collar she normally wears, this time she looks like a normal domesticated dog because her collar now has a name tag. Her prisoner demands an explanation causing the whippet to retaliate and beat her cage ordering her to be quiet, but she refuses causing the whippet to lash out again and finally silence her with the words "You'll find out when we get there!" Then finally, Belladonna and her prisoner arrive at Ascott House which is Harrington's home in the hamlet of Ascott in Buckinghamshire. .|left]] As Harrington leaves his car, he lets Belladonna out of the car to which she jumps out with great enthusiasm; he then unlocks the front door of his home and opens the door so his whippet can enter whilst he looks at the blue vixen's cage and blinds her when he covers the cage with black cloth. An excitable Belladonna is put in her place and goes to the lounge after Harrington tells her sternly to settle down and she goes to lie down with her tail between her legs. She is even more excitable when her owner goes back to the lounge after putting his prisoner in a back room; and is even more excitable on the arrival of Carrington when he comes baring Vixen and Dreamer and puts them in the same place as the blue vixen. She later sits with her owner as he invites Carrington to stay for ten minutes, the latter of whom is dubious when he learns that Harrington lets Belladonna do whatever she likes at home; he however states that: "It certainly makes up for the lifestyle she would have if you didn't live in Buckinghamshire Harrington and instead lived somewhere in the north like Merseyside." and Dreamer. Rhythm is 1:00 to 1:08]] After some conversation, Carrington leaves whilst Harrington prepares to settle for the day and Belladonna proceeds to visit the three caged vixens, casting a shadow that scares Vixen especially because she believes the shadow to belong to Lady Blue. As Belladonna meets mother and daughter she reveals everything: The vixens are actually in the hands of a fox-baiting ring instead of a taxidermist or a poacher like Dreamer thought. The whippet later torments Vixen by making her believe that one of her children is under the cloth and watches as she struggles to pull off the cloth. Then finally, the whippet reveals everything to her: The baiters don't want her to fight one of her children because the fox-baiters have only ordered the capture of just one child of Vixen (Dreamer) and the whippet finally reveals Vixen's opponent to her: Lady Blue. Things certainly get off to a very heated start between the two vixens and Belladonna watches the vixens get into a massive argument in which both vixens go for each other's jugulars; as the blue vixen says: "Don't lie to me Vixen! You red foxes always spoil for a fight!" she silences Vixen and as she does a faint smile come across Lady Blue's mouth. An even greater smile comes across Belladonna's face and she hisses at the vixen "That's it Lady Blue! Strike her where it hurts!" then as she listens to Lady Blue's boasts about how better she is than Vixen including that she is better than her, she is cleverer than her, she is deadlier than her and she is more aggressive than her Belladonna replies: "That you are Lady Blue! THAT YOU ARE!" Whippet and vixen then give out cackles at a silenced Vixen who hangs her head in shame. But Dreamer who has been day dreaming through the massive argument hears the whippet laughing at her mother stands up for her telling the whippet to leave Vixen alone which causes Belladonna to shout at Dreamer to be quiet and when she refuses Belladonna attacks Dreamer's cage with great ferocity. The whippet's actions likewise spur Vixen into defending Dreamer when she screams at Belladonna to get away from her daughter and once she does, Vixen demands answers about fox-baiting and Belladonna tells her the terrible truth: Fox-baiting is a type of blood sport that follows the basic principle of other baiting sports such as dog baiting, cock baiting, wolf baiting and hyena baiting; foxes are pitted against each other in the fighting ring and fight to the death. Meanwhile, her owner is on the phone to Harrison who is his boss and ordered the capture of the three vixens, and his boss is delighted...until Harrington reveals that the fight is between Lady Blue and Vixen. Belladonna leaves the three vixens alone to sit in the doorway of the storage room to listen to the rest of the conversation; it is also here where Harrison reveals his true colors: "Red vixens are replaceable Harrington! The blue vixen is unique!" This means that Harrison wants to keep Lady Blue alive in fear that if Vixen and Lady Blue are put against each other in the ring, then the latter will be torn to pieces (killed or otherwise wounded with deplorable injuries) or otherwise both would die because if one killed the other then the winner would have to be put to sleep. So instead, Harrison orders the fight changed so the red vixens fight each other...this essentially means that Vixen is forced to fight her own daughter and Dreamer is forced to fight her own mother. As Harrison hangs up, Belladonna retreats back to the storage room to tell the news to the vixens. The news certainly has two very different effects on Vixen and Lady Blue: Lady Blue feels angry and cheated that her opportunity of killing Vixen has now gone whilst Vixen is relieved that she no longer has to fight the blue vixen...but becomes shocked and heartbroken when Belladonna reveals her new opponent: Her own daughter Dreamer who likewise hears the news and is terrified. But as heartbroken as Vixen is, she is also annoyed as to why Harrison wanted Dreamer in particular and is left appalled and disgusted by Belladonna's response: Bold would never have accepted being captured, Friendly's very kind and understanding nature makes Belladonna call him a coward and as for Charmer Belladonna only replies is "Like Mother Like Daughter." Dreamer was captured by the fox-baiters because Belladonna considers her to be the most vulnerable of Vixen's children owing to her tendency to daydream. Also, if Vixen or any other fox was against her in the ring, Dreamer would be torn to pieces. Harrington's voice later calls her to his car ready to take the three vixens to a new location and as it does, Belladonna's last words to the vixens are: "My master calls! Bye bye, ladies!" She later rushes out to Harrington and jumps into the boot of his car only to be joined by Dreamer who Harrington separates from her mother who he puts in the back seat with her rival. Once Belladonna is separated from Lady Blue however, her influence on the vixen is shown to very quickly die out as shown when the former rival vixens try to reconcile which eventually works despite Vixen's attempts being to no avail as Lady Blue just tells her to go away...only to surprise her when she apologizes about having to fight her daughter. With Lady Blue out of the way, Belladonna tries to persuade Dreamer to go against her mother which fails as she gets to the fight location: Dropmore House where she immediately runs out of her owner's car to the house as he takes the vixens to a storage room. She does not even know of Harrington's death and is also shown to have no remorse for his death. Unlike in Ascott House, Belladonna becomes so used to Dropmore House she refuses to leave it believing that she has done what she needed and turned Dreamer against Vixen; but what she doesn't know is that Vixen has actually turned Dreamer against the whippet; The whippet's influence however returns to Lady Blue as she refuses to cooperate with Vixen when the latter states that if the three of them are going to get out of Buckinghamshire then they're going to have to work together. Belladonna's failure to turn Dreamer against Vixen ends up becoming a massive chink in her armor as she loses another ally due to Lady Blue and Vixen being together for the whole journey from Ascott House to Dropmore House. It is also in Dropmore House where she is shown almost in the same light as Napoleon or Squealer: Whilst she does not wear clothing, Belladonna stands on two legs watching out of the house of Dropmore House where she believes that she has succeeded in making Vixen powerless. But she undergoes a psychological battle between her and Vixen when the former claims that Dreamer is on her side whilst Vixen reveals that Dreamer is with her and is safe and sound; it is also revealed that as a pet, Belladonna is the one who turned Lady Blue against Vixen. Even after three months after the red-blue fox feud telling her a huge piece of fiction regarding the feud including that Vixen killed her mate, was responsible for the deaths of her friends and family etc. and whilst Lady Blue does not care about the death of her mate she certainly felt a great dent to her dignity. Though Vixen's voice wins the battle, Belladonna does not care and instead prepares to go to the fighting ring as spectators arrive. And like Lady Blue heads straight for the arena where she sees Dreamer and Vixen pushed into the ring listening to the divided response to the vixens: Vixen is greeted with shouts of encouragement and cheers whilst Dreamer is met with boos and jeers. As the announcer begins the fight, Lady Blue seems too late and Belladonna seems to succeed; that is, until nothing happens causing the audience to be confused and angry. The announcer announces the fight again awkwardly leading to a very fake fight with half hearted growls from Vixen and causing a greater split in the audience: Some are furious and disappointed at the outcome whilst others believe that any fox fight is better than no fox fight. As some audience members even start to go home, Belladonna steps in to rescue the fight breaking the basic rule of fox-baiting: The only participants in the fighting ring are foxes with no intervention from dogs. In this case however, desperate times call for desperate measures and so Belladonna enters the ring and in an attempt to keep the audience interested goes straight for Dreamer forcing Vixen into a race to reach her daughter first because if Belladonna reaches Dreamer first, she will die. Belladonna however is stopped from attacking Dreamer by Lady Blue who shields the young vixen all the while growling and snarling at the whippet and advancing on her, Vixen further states that with her influence on the blue vixen gone, the whippet is no match for two vixens. That is, until Belladonna and Vixen fight again which carries to their hind legs...then finally Belladonna beats Vixen and goes back for a vulnerable Dreamer who had been exposed to watch the fight between her mother and the whippet. But Lady Blue comes back again and attacks Belladonna with an equal amount of ferocity, and as Vixen comes back the whippet finds herself surrounded. The vixens then viciously attack Belladonna and tear her apart leaving her with injuries that are about as horrific as her opponents; a dying Belladonna then proceeds to attack Vixen one last time but finds her throat anchored in Vixen's jaws. As the whippet is flipped onto her back still in Vixen's mouth, she struggles to get free and is seen kicking for Vixen to let her go. Belladonna dies when Vixen tightens the grip of her mouth in her throat puncturing her windpipe suffocating her and bursting vital arteries in her neck causing her to bleed and making her body limp; once her body goes limp, Vixen releases her grip on Belladonna's throat and she falls down dead. The King of Hell: The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro universe Belladonna is a senior officer involved with the Animalian Junta. She wears her traditional collar but whilst she wears her leather jacket it is a proper jacket like what Lydia and Laimdota wear and a dark green skirt but like Mirage, Vitani and Zira she goes barefoot. During the dictatorship Belladonna alongside Luis is an officer-torturer meaning that she is a high up officer but she is also a torturer and during her time at Trebdanek concentration camp she is involved with the Parilla and also uses another method to use the Partilla that was also used under Augusto Pinochet. In this version a metal bunk bed is used. The victim is placed on the bottom bunk and on the top bunk, a relative or friend is simultaneously tortured. Belladonna also acts as Mirage's second in command when she tries to flee but ultimately with the rest of the group she is arrested and tried. Belladonna is then sentenced to 20 years in prison and like other prisoners develops a hatred for the former first lady Emily. After serving her sentence Belladonna is pardoned and also released. She currently lives in Animalia. Appearances * The Puppy and the Peacock (flashback) * War of the Wild * Terror of the Whippet * Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Criminals